What do you want
by Diana1
Summary: Duo tries to break Heero's walls...


So, that's my first fanfic

_So, that's my first fanfic. It's an 2x1 shonen-ai, hope you enjoy it._

DISCLAIMER_: I own nothing, I don't own Heero and I don't own Duo, the only things I own are my fantasy and my little computer, so don't sue._

NOTE_: English isn't my first language, it's my third, but I've tried to do my best._

_SPECIAL NOTE: Thanks to Caer, because she is my Muse and thanks to Luna, because she helped me._

** **

** **

WHAT DO YOU WANT By Diana

The dorm was silent. Across the corridors, no voice, no steps, only the quiet annoying noise of the wind blowing against the windows. 

In each room, couples of students lying silent and deep asleep, already in the land of their dreams. 

But in one room, at the end of the corridor, behind a shut, brown door, a boy laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was not able to sleep, not willing to talk, just stared at the blank ceiling, thinking and listening to the wind. 

Duo turned his head to give Heero a long, meditative gaze. Heero lay on the other bed, only one small night table between them.

Thanks to the full moonlight, Duo was able to see Heero's strong hand lying on the blanket, the outlines of his profile, the dark, long bangs covering his forehead, and under the bangs, a dark eye opened.

"Can't you sleep?" Duo asked softly.

"No," came the cold answer.

"Why?"

"Just because."

Silence fell again. The wind was blowing; a door slamming somewhere.

"Why? Can't you sleep?" Heero asked suddenly.

Duo didn't answer; he just lay there, not knowing what to do or say.

Finally, he sat up, his long braid following his motions.

"May I come to your bed?" Duo asked. 

Heero didn't answer; he just frowned and sat up.

Suddenly, Duo left his bed and sat on the edge of Heero's, looking straight into his friend's eyes as he was searching for something.

Heero frowned deeper, his legs against his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"What's the matter with you?" Heero asked, colder as ever.

Duo blinked a few times before speaking, his voice low and quiet as he was sharing a great secret.

"What would you say if I told you that there's someone I like?"

Heero's forehead relaxed, the frowns disappeared, but coldness rested in his eyes.

"I would probably ask who it is," was his answer.

Duo nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer he got.

"Would you be interested?"

"Sure. I have to know who it is, so I can kill her, before she could interfere with our..."

"It's not a **she.**"

** **

"...missions..."

Silence fell again.

There was a wall between them; Duo could feel it. A big gray wall and Duo had tried so many times to break it; he had tried so many times to climb it. He was tired.

"Would you mind giving me your hand, Heero?"

"Why?"

"Just do it. Give me your hand."

"No."

"Come on."

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Just do it, Duo."

Suddenly, Duo grabbed Heero's hand, putting it against his chest.

Surprisingly enough, Heero didn't push away; he left his hand where it was, on Duo's chest, clasped between Duo's warm, calloused hands.

"Do you feel that, Heero?"

"What?"

"It's my heart. Beating. Do you feel it?" 

A quiet _bump bump against his palm, he could feel it._

Heero nodded.

Duo smiled, just a twitch of his generous mouth.

"What does this mean, Duo?"

"Nothing, it has no meaning if you don't want it to."

"Let go of my hand."

"No."

"Duo..."

"I like your hand, Heero. It feels good... it feels... It feels right, here, where it is now. Don't you feel it?"

"I feel nothing."

"That's a lie. You felt my heart."

A quiet _bump bump against his palm, he still could feel it._

"What do you want, Duo?"

Duo stared straight into Heero's eyes.

"What do **you want, Heero? The truth or a lie?"**

"The truth."

"I'm in love with you."

"A lie."

"I never lie."

Holding Heero's hand, Duo sat close by him.

Heero could feel the heat of his body so overwhelming and the strong grip on his sweaty hand.

"It's your turn, Heero, ask me again," Duo whispered in his ear.

"What do you want, Duo? The truth or a lie?"

"A lie."

"I will never love you."

END


End file.
